


A Little Bit of Monica In My Life

by JustMonica



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, Earpcest, F/F, Jeremy is a Wizard, Mambo No. 5, Peacemaker, strap on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMonica/pseuds/JustMonica
Summary: Jeremy makes a repellant for Bulshar's minions. Waverly reveals a secret to Wynonna. Is it Earpcest if your girlfriend is there too?





	A Little Bit of Monica In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is (probably definitely) Earpcest peeps, if you don't like it, move along.

“ Jump up and down and move it all around

Shake your head to the sound

Put your hands on the ground

Take one step left and one step right

One to the front and one to the side

Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice

And if it looks like this then you're doing it right”

 

“A little bit of…” Jeremy’s singing was interrupted by Wynonna barging into his workspace.

 

“Listen Jeremy, whatever you’re concocting smells like shit.” Wynonna leaned over the blender, gagged and fanned her hand in front of her face. “I am not drinking that, whatever it is!” she said, dropping down into a chair and kicking her feet up onto the conference table, narrowly avoiding kicking over a tray full of...disgusting objects, that was just next to the blender. The impact of her thick boot heels on the table caused the items to roll and jump on the stainless tray. 

 

“This is not for drinking, Wynonna,” Jeremy explained with his usual stressed out tone, sliding the tray away from Wynonna’s feet with a distracted glare. “I’m trying to develop a potion that will allow you guys to walk through Bulshar’s protected areas without his minions sensing you.” Jeremy grabbed a portion of what appeared to be rotting flesh and threw it into the blender, turning it on so that the blades whipped up a greyish frothy mixture. 

 

The door to Black Badge opened and Nicole walked in, her face scrunching up involuntarily at the terrible odor within the room. “Ugg,” she said, depositing a paper bag on the table. “I brought you the herbs you asked for, Jeremy. How’s it going?” Holding her nose, Nicole peered curiously into the blender.

 

Jeremy reached into the bag and pulled out a small envelope. He sniffed at the opening and nodded, then took a pinch of the ingredient and tossed it into the blender. The sludge turned a disconcerting shade of green. Using a pipette, Jeremy removed a small sample of the thick substance and examined it against the light. Humming to himself, he groped around inside a cabinet and pulled out a bottle, spooning a small portion of his concoction into it. “Now, to diffuse it…” he muttered, adding sterile water to the sludge and shaking it up. Once that was done, he squeezed the bulb and a fine cloud of particles was expelled. 

 

“Ah-ha!” Jeremy cried enthusiastically, “It worked! I made the potion! I’m a wizard,” Jeremy preened. 

 

Nicole moved closer. “You’re sure this is the stuff?” 

 

Jeremy began to wave his hands around. “This is absolutely it. I can tell because the density of organic to inorganic particles is evident in the…” His words trailed off as Wynonna snatched the diffuser out of his hands. “Wynonna, wait…” he warned, grabbing for the bottle. “You have to use the exact amount or…”

 

But it was too late. Wynonna vigorously doused herself and, by proximity, Nicole, with the disgusting smelling mixture.  Nicole jumped to her feet and flapped her arms, trying desperately to shake the foul moisture from her shirt. 

 

Nicole and Jeremy stood glaring at Wynonna, who grinned sheepishly back at them. “Er, sorry Haught,” she began, when suddenly Nicole’s eyes rolled back into her head and she fell bonelessly to the floor. Seconds later, Wynonna crashed forward on top of a very unconscious Nicole. 

 

“Oh shitttt,” Jeremy intoned. “That’s what I was afraid of. Too much Monica.” 

 

*********

 

Wynonna awoke with a pounding headache. Groaning and blinking she looked around, trying to figure out where she was. Purple walls, cutesy decor...was she in Waverly’s bedroom?

 

“Wa--wav..” Wynonna tried, but the cottonmouth overwhelmed her. She spotted a glass of water and a bottle of ibuprofin on the bedside table and gratefully chugged down a couple of pills with the water. Wynonna tried to remember what happened to her, why she was there, but blackness once again rose behind her eyes and she slipped back into unconsciousness. 

 

*********

 

Warmth. That was the first feeling Wynonna could place, soon followed by...soft? She sighed contentedly as strong hands pressed firmly up her back, over her shoulders, squeezing tension from her arms. As she slowly floated into wakefulness, Wynonna realized that whoever was massaging her was sitting on her ass, grinding into her, and they were both pretty naked too. 

 

“You’re waking up, baby,” cooed a familiar voice, and Wynonna was suddenly wide awake. 

 

_ Waverly _ , she thought. “Um, Waves,” Wynonna asked, “why are you sitting on my ass?”

 

Waverly giggled and slipped off her back, snuggling her body alongside Wynonna’s. “I’ve been waiting forever for you to wake up,” she pouted, “and Jeremy said it might take a while for the overdose to wear off, so I figured I would entertain myself.” 

 

Wynonna turned her head to look at her sister and was met with an eyeful of firm breasts and tan shoulders. Her mouth watered involuntarily at the sight.  _ What the fuck? _ thought Wynonna.  _ That’s your sister... _ she chastised herself. _..but when did she get so... _

  
  
  


Suddenly Wynonna snapped into awareness, as she realized that Waverly was running a hand up her arm, over the shoulder with a finger lightly stroking the side of her neck. Waverly’s hands smoothed over her hair and a lock of bright auburn dropped in front of her eyes. Waverly gently tucked it behind her ear before leaning in and kissing her softly on the mouth. 

 

Wynonna’s mind was blown. _I need to stop Waverly._ **_Bright red hair_** , she thought. _Waverly’s naked and kissing me_. _Her tongue is now inside my mouth._ Waverly pulled back from Wynonna’s mouth and began to kiss her way down her chest. Wynonna took the opportunity to look quickly down at herself. Long, pale limbs. Smaller breasts than she was used to seeing on a lightly freckled torso. Smooths abs and...did she used to have a navel ring? _Holy shit holy shit_ , she thought, realization dawning as Waverly continued her travels south, _I’m in...Nicole’s body._

 

Wynonna froze as a slim finger suddenly teased her nipple. She watched horrified as her body betrayed her, the nipple hardening and warmth pooling between her legs. Bliss started to haze her vision as she pushed at Waverly, trying halfheartedly to steer her away from where she was now encircling Wynonna’s navel with her tongue. Waverly’s palm splayed across Wynonna’s...no,  _ Nicole’s _ hip, the thumb rubbing and dipping into the crease of her thigh. 

 

“Baby girl, stop! There’s something I have to tell you. I’m not who you think I am.” Wynonna said, attempting to pull back from Waverly, and Waverly grinned against her stomach.

 

“Oh, are we doing that right now Nic?” Waverly’s voice changed slightly as she pulled back from Wynonna to look her in the eye. “Wynonna?” she asked, and Wynonna could swear her sister’s expression even changed from that of a hungry sexually charged woman to a hesitant younger girl. “Is that you?” Waverly sat up in the bed and crossed her arms around herself. 

 

“Yes! Yes, baby girl, it’s me!” Wynonna felt some relief, even as the guilt overcame her. She couldn’t deny that she was definitely turned on right now, and it wasn’t the first time. Only this time her sister was actually, definitely in the bed with her, and they were both naked...and she’d been considering not saying anything! Oh fuck, but this was a whole new level of going all Wynonna on something. She pulled at the blankets, trying to cover Waverly’s naked body. “I’m so sorry Waverly, I don’t know what happened but we’ll fix it…”

 

Wynonna trailed off as Waverly leaned forward to put both palms on her cheeks. “Shhhh, Wynonna, it’s ok,” she said. “We’ll figure this out. You can’t be trapped in that body forever, even if it is a very fine body,” Waverly added with a wink, sliding her hand down to wrap around Wynonna’s thigh. 

 

Wynonna guiltily raked her eyes over Waverly’s compact form. “What are you doing?” she asked, but she didn’t push Waverly’s hand away, she just watched it creep closer and closer to her cunt.  _ Of course Nicole would have a brazilian, _ she thought, gazing down at neatly groomed red hair, watching Nicole’s stomach muscles twitch in anticipation. Wynonna leaned back to regard Waverly, admiring the way that Nicole’s breasts thrust firmly forward.  _ Goddamn but Nicole has a nice body _ , Wynonna admitted to herself.  _ No wonder these two fuck so much.  _

 

“Well you always take care of me, Wynonna,” purred Waverly, leaning over to open the nightstand. She pulled out a fringed leather harness and a thick silver silicone cock, complete with golden swirling patterns. Holding the strap-on out to Wynonna, Waverly smiled at her innocently. “Did you want to strap on Peacemaker?” 

 

Wynonna couldn’t deny that naming the dildo Peacemaker was pretty clever... and the harness... _I’d wear that_ , she thought. _These two are seriously freaky_. “Ok, baby girl, stop teasing. You know it’s me, Wynonna, in here. This is weird, right? Don’t you want to put some clothing on?” She raked her eyes unabashedly over Waverly’s naked body. _I mean, Nicole would look, right?_ she thought guiltily, _and of course_ _she looks fucking great naked._

 

“Yes Wynonna, of course it’s you. You don’t really want me to put clothes on, do you?” Waverly winked at her. “Come on Wy, Nicole’s at work...I’ve been so bad...you need to send me down.” Waverly sat up on her knees, pressing the dildo between her breasts. 

 

Wynonna dropped Nicole’s mouth open in shock as realization hit her. Of course. This was a role play. Suddenly she remembered Waverly’s words from earlier, when she was waking up: “ _ are we doing that right now _ ” made more sense.  _ Waverly and Nicole role play me...doing that...with her _ , Wynonna realized. 

 

“You, uh...want me to fuck you,” Wynonna asked, “As Wynonna,” she clarified.  _ God I even sound ridiculously reasonable like Nicole _ . 

 

“I thought that was pretty clear,” Waverly answered, looking her in the eye and running the tip of her tongue over the tip of the dildo. Wynonna clenched involuntarily, feeling wetness spreading over her thighs. “Are you ok baby?”

 

“I’m just surprised, is all,” Wynonna answered. “I didn’t know you were into me...err...that! That way! But I have to tell you...and we never have to speak of this again if you want...I really AM Wynonna. That accident at the lab? Jeremy’s anti-minion perfume? Apparently it caused me to body swap with Nicole….or at least, for me to be inside her body, just like you almost were baby girl,” she quipped. “Too soon?” 

 

Waverly’s hands dropped to her lap, the dildo flopping down between them. She lay down on her back next to Wynonna, still making no move to cover her body. Wynonna couldn’t resist reaching out for the dildo and wiggling it around nervously. “Say something Waverly,” she pleaded.

 

Waverly took a deep breath. “So...you’re Wynonna. In Nicole’s body.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“And Nicole is probably trapped in your body.”

 

“I mean, probably?”

 

“But you came over here and fell asleep in my bed?”

 

“Wait, what now?” Wynonna realized that she had no idea how she had gotten to Waverly’s room. “I brought myself here?”

 

“Well no one else did,” Waverly clarified, mindlessly starting to stroke her hand up Nicole’s arms. “I think this body still has some control over things.” 

 

Wynonna shivered under Waverly’s touch. “That’s maybe true,” she said lowly. “Um, you’re touching me again, Waves…”

 

Waverly turned abruptly to look her in the eye. “Does this feel good? I can tell it feels good because  _ look at you _ .”

  
Wynonna watched the goosebumps rising along Nicole’s pale, toned arms, as a deep red flush started on her chest. Waverly’s hand slid up her arm and her fingertips ghosted softly over Nicole’s breasts, the nipples stiffening. Wynonna gasped. 

 

“Yeah it feels good,” she choked out, “Nicole’s got a smokin’ body by the way.” 

 

“Shhhh, Wynonna,” Waverly said, placing a gentle fingertip on her lips. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, the way you care for me. You love me, and I love you too. I never thought I could have this with you...the REAL you.” Waverly moved slightly closer to Nicole’s body, looking deep into wide brown eyes. “Wynonna, listen, it’s ok. Nicole won’t mind, especially because she’s the one doing it.” Her eyes crinkled into a smile. “We only have a little while, Wy, till the overdose wears off, and you’ve said it yourself, you’re the only one who can handle Peacemaker. Prove it to me.” 

 

“You know what this really is,” Wynonna whispered, “I want you to be sure.”

 

“Stop talking and fuck me,” Waverly said, pressing herself into Nicole’s body, their mouths hungrily melding. 

 

Deep in the recesses of her mind, Wynonna wondered if Waverly was still role playing.  _ What if she just thinks Nicole’s really good at acting _ , she fretted. But the whole “body still has some control” argument was winning her over, too quickly. As Waverly moved down from her mouth to her jaw, nipping under her ear and running the tip of her tongue down the side of Nicole’s neck, Wynonna chanced a glance in the vanity mirror. What she saw there momentarily stopped the breath in her throat: Waverly’s finely proportioned body arcing and flexing its way down Nicole’s milky limbs, as she leaned back with her throat exposed, lips slightly parted, watching as her sister approached her sex. 

 

It had become a household joke that Wynonna constantly interrupted Waverly and Nicole in the throes of passion. Wynonna argued that they were just always in the throes of passion, but secretly, in the darkest corners of her mind, Wynonna knew that some of the interruptions were deliberate. She wanted to see Waverly with Nicole, intimately, fucking or being fucked...the kind of visions she touched herself to later, shamefully bringing herself to a mind-blowing orgasm. 

 

And now that she thought about it, there had been times...times when she’d walked in and Waverly hadn’t stopped quite so quickly, hadn’t moved to cover herself. And as time went on Wynonna would sometimes catch Nicole studying her, checking her out even, and when caught, Nicole would defend herself with a “top-shelf” quip and a “You know I love Waverly, Earp, but I kinda love you too.” It was all starting to make sense. All those feelings that Wynonna had been shamefully bottling up inside roared out now.  _ They want me too _ , she thought gleefully.

 

Wynonna reached down and collected a handful of Waverly’s thick hair, pulling it to the side. “I want to see your face, baby girl,” she said, more confidently now. Waverly smirked against her thigh as she used her palms to spread Nicole’s legs. The first pass of her tongue over Nicole’s sex made Wynonna saw sparks. Firming the tip of her tongue into a point, Waverly swirled it around her clit, flicking the tip. She pressed her lips into the wetness, “God you even taste a little different, like Nicole but with a hint of whiskey. The science behind this is fascinating really.” 

 

“Waverly, baby girl,” Wynonna groaned out, “please not now with that talk. I love that beautiful mind of yours but I don’t know how much longer I get to enjoy the feeling of you doing that.”

 

Waverly shrugged a shoulder and hummed against her cunt, sliding her tongue sideways towards the opening, and Wynonna watched in the mirror, amazed, as Nicole’s head fell backwards and her hand gripped Waverly’s hair. “Oh yeah baby, just like that,” she said, pulling Waverly’s head even tighter into herself by the hair. Waverly licked and sucked at her as the blood rushed in her ears and her vision narrowed, then with a final swipe of her tongue, Waverly made her way up her body, pausing only to pull a taut nipple into her mouth, before continuing up to Nicole’s mouth. Wynonna was so close, right at that edge, and her hands clenched into fists as she waited to see what would come next, willing her body to be still. 

 

“I said, Wynonna, I want you to fuck me.” Wynonna felt Peacemaker being drawn slowly up her thigh and looked down to watch the silicone dick, looking so big in Waverly’s hand, dragged slowly up her body. Wynonna felt her hand reach out, almost disembodied, and watched herself take the cock and harness from Waverly. Sitting up, she pulled the harness onto her body and adjusted the cock into the ring. Her already sensitive cunt throbbed as the base of the toy pressed into her. Wynonna stepped out of the bed and stood up, looking at herself in the mirror. 

  
She had to hand it to Haught, she kept herself in shape, and that harness (which had the potential to be really ridiculous) looked pretty daddy on Haught’s curvaceous hips. Peacemaker stood out proudly, a firm silver length, and she palmed her way up the shaft, watching Waverly watch her in the mirror. 

 

“You like what you see?” Wynonna asked, thumbing the head of the cock, and turning back to face Waverly. “This is a nice piece of kit, baby girl.”

 

Waverly nodded, her eyes never leaving Peacemaker, her breathing shuddery and audible. Waverly licked her lips. “Please, Wynonna,” she begged, “tell me how you want me.” 

 

“I am the girl with the bigass gun,” Wynonna quipped under her breath, moving towards Waverly on the bed. Pushing her backwards by her shoulders, Wynonna laid Waverly on her back and lay her body on top. She kissed Waverly for a few moments, allowing her tongue to slide over Waverly’s teeth and along her lips. Pressing her hips down experimentally, she felt the cock between them, its base slick with her come, and Waverly’s hip thrusting up to meet her...seeking relief. 

 

Wynonna made her way slowly down Waverly’s body, kissing and biting, until she once again stood at the end of the bed. She slowly lifted Waverly’s legs and placed them on her own shoulders, marveling at the tight quad and glutes, the cut of Waverly’s abdominal muscles rolling and flexing beneath her, and Waverly’s wet open sex glistening for her. Wynonna pushed the cock head down and teased it along Waverly’s cunt; lubricating it with Waverly’s own come she pumped her hand up and down the shaft a few times. The tugging pressed the toy against her clit and Wynonna bit her lip, jarred by the depth of the sensation. 

 

“I’ve wanted this for so long, baby girl, you have no idea,” Wynonna admitted, suddenly feeling nervous. “Are you sure, Waverly?” she asked, and Waverly smiled. “It’s such a Nicole thing to do, to ask if I’m sure. Baby, I am so sure.” Waverly slipped a finger into herself and Wynonna gasped. “Look how wet I am for you, Wy. Make me yours.” 

 

Wynonna suddenly realized that for all of her bravado, she hadn’t a whole lot of experience fucking another person with a strap on. Obviously the thing fit Nicole’s body perfectly so the next steps were pretty intuitive, and she was nothing if not adventurous. With another glance at them in the vanity mirror she lined up the head of the cock and pushed inside. 

 

Waverly clawed at her arms as Wynonna reveled in the sight and feeling of Nicole’s strong ass and quads flexing, eventually settling her hands on the tops of Wynonna’s shoulders. Nicole being several inches taller than Wynonna was used to being caused her to bend into Waverly, and she wrapped her hands around the front of Waverly’s thighs, thrusting the dick hard into Waverly’s greedy hole. 

 

The sounds Waverly were making made Wynonna shiver even as a sheen of sweat broke out on her body. She’d heard them before, sure, “ _ Oh yes _ ” and long groans, “ _ Ni-cole _ ” tumbling brokenly from her mouth one time, but she’d only ever heard them through the thin walls of the homestead. Wynonna had never been the reason for those moans, no matter how much she’d wished to be. Now, fucking into Waverly, looking at herself in the mirror using Nicole’s body to let her take her sister the way she always thought she wanted...no, needed to be taken, Wynonna rose to the challenge. 

 

She leaned hard into Waverly, bending Nicole’s long body over until their torsos pressed together. “It’s a good thing you’re so bendy, baby girl,” Wynonna gritted. Waverly could only pant at her, eyes wide as her legs folded back with the knees almost touching her shoulders. Placing her palms on the bed on either side of Waverly, Wynonna rutted Peacemaker into her, the front of her thighs beating against Waverly’s ass cheeks.

 

“Wy, Wy...ahhhh…” Waverly chanted, her mouth hanging open and hands grabbing at the bedding behind her head, “Harder...deeper... Wynonna,” Waverly gasped out. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, you take it so good baby girl,” Wynonna growled, as she thought absently how she’d cringed, hearing Nicole say those words before. She increased her pace as Waverly started a keening wail and a staccato of “Yes! Yes! Yes!” even as she saw bruises beginning to redden Nicole’s pale biceps from Waverly’s death grip. Wynonna looked down to watch Peacemaker sliding easily out of her sister, she pulled back to watch the full shining length, dripping wet, then slipped easily back in, then brought a hand between them and her thumb down to press roughly into Waverly’s clit. 

 

That did it. With a scream, Waverly came, her blunt nails still managing to scratch gouges into Nicole’s forearms. “Jesus WYNONNAaaa,” she shrieked, and Wynonna doubled her efforts, pushing herself into a blinding release as the come soaked base of the dick pressed hard into her own clit. “FUcck!” Wynonna grunted, and the expletive sounded even hotter to her in Nicole’s voice.  _ She’s such a top behind closed doors _ thought Wynonna. 

 

Wynonna collapsed over Waverly, then rolled to the side, extricating the sticky cock from between them and moving onto her back. Waverly’s legs flopped apart and she threw an arm over her eyes, breathing hard. 

 

“Jesus Fucking Christ, Wynonna,” Waverly laughed, “Nicole’s gonna be so sore when you switch back.” 

 

Wynonna could only hum her agreement, the endorphins throbbing through her body were slowly fading into a red-hued burn of satisfaction and exhaustion. 

 

They lay there for a while, their breaking evening out, Wynonna still unable to take her eyes off the sight of Nicole’s porcelain skin, flushed almost purple from exertion across her chest, tiny bruises already dotting the back of her arms, sprawled across her sister’s tanned torso. 

 

“I gotta say, baby girl,” Wynonna panted out, not even caring anymore about the...oddness of the situation, “this is like the best of both worlds. I get to fuck you and watch Nicole fucking you.” Waverly could only hum in a sated murmur. 

 

They lay there, almost dozing, until a bang from downstairs startled them into awareness, and a familiar voice called up the stairs.

 

“Waverly!” Wynonna’s voice yelled, “Are you here!”

 

“Wow that’s actually really par for the course, you interrupting us,” Waverly quipped, but Wynonna sat up quickly, jumping from the bed and scrambling for her clothes. “She’s gonna see us baby girl...it’s Nicole!” 

 

Boots raced heavily up the stairs and the door banged open suddenly as Wynonna crashed inside.

 

“Hurry up babe before she finds out!” Nicole yelled, stripping off Wynonna’s leather jacket and tossing it to the floor. “I body swapped with Wynonna and it’s better than I ever imagined.”

 

Wynonna stood there shocked, her shirt dangling ridiculously from where she had tossed it over the cock between her legs in a feeble attempt to cover it. Nicole stood there staring back. It was an odd thing, looking at yourself looking at...yourself. Wynonna’s hand rose in a feeble wave, “Hey Haught…” she said, “...so uh, you and Waves and your little role play thing, eh?” 


End file.
